bella's secret
by jesikababe
Summary: bella has a secret that no one knows about unless its her parent's she's never told any one not even jacob...come on you no your Curious first ff WARNING:LEMONlike my other one untill i get another editer or mine talkes to me its on hold
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series nor do I own the Harry potter series no matter how much I wish I did! So can someone unhand cuff me plz?_**

B POV:

"aww come on Edward please come to the beach party I know you don't like mike but Jessica will hopefully keep him away and if it helps…." I say with a sigh as I finish the sentence "…I'll even stay by your side if I have to besides all the seniors are going." I smile giggling like mad at his expression and his eyes narrow like they always did when he was frustrated. "Isabella Marie Swan…"oh crud he'd used my full name he only did that when he was really really pissed off "…if every senior decided to go to Pluto for a snow party would you go?" "No" I whispered not even noticing how fast I was sinking in to depression

E POV:

_why dos she look sad so suddenly?Oh crap did I say something to hurt my bella?_ I look down at her angelically beautifully saddened face I would do any thing to make her happy "I'm sorry b…"but she cuts me off "Edward I'm sorry that I had to keep this secret from you and everyone and please promise me you wont hate me!?" she whispers that last part "first off Bella I could never NEVER hate you I love you to much and second what's this secret?" I growl pissed off as I look down at her small oh so fragile form as she looks up at me. Looking deep deep in to my topaz eyes and I see her blush.

B POV:

Looking deep deep in to his topaz eyes I blush. Suddenly he pulls me in to a tight protective hug "your not…."I hear and feel as he stiffen and gulp "…pregnant are you? Cause if it's Jacobs I'll kill him for taking advantage of you" he asks me. I'm shocked I push him away and we both know it's only because he allowed me to "Edward Cullen where the hell did that come from!? And no I'm not pregnant it's nothing near that how could you think id sleep with Jacob you know I LOVE YOU!? I growl pissed off. "you know what forget I said anything" I say as I run up to my room and lock both the window and the door.

E POV:

I try opening the door _damn it's locked lets try the window_. I think as I get to the window I see its locked also so I go back in side and up the stairs to her room and here muffed sobs_ fuck I made my bella cry I'm the worst boyfriend ever._

**_A/N: I'm so sorry guys I know but please believe me you're not the only ones that hate cliffhangers I hate them to but I have to write them please don't hate me please and sorry for it being so short i try to updat every day plus it's my first fanfic so please be nice but you can critisize . Love raven_**


	2. Chapter 2

B POV:

I lay on my bed sobbing into my pillows "god I hate which craft and wizardry school it didn't prepare me for how to talk to my first vampire boyfriend and his family." I sob "how could Edward love a witch that lied about being a witch" I sob harder until I hear a clicking noise at my window and I get up still crying and I see that it's Hedwig. "oh hi Hedwig" I say as I unlock and open the window Hedwig fly's in and sets down my letter before flying off and I shut my window again. I lay back down on my bed and open the letter I smile it's from Harry

Bella

Hello bella how have you been? me Ron and Hermione were thinking of stopping by tomorrow for a little get together since none of us have seen you since graduation. Oh ya and Hermione and Ron say hi

Harry

I giggle at that and wipe my eyes and brush my hair and knowing them they meant today and I thank god it was still early it was like 7:00am and I grab my bath things and some nice clothing and unlocked the door opening it I saw Edward standing there and as I stepped forward to go around him he pulled me in to a hug "I'm so sorry bella I didn't mean to make you sad and cry and I swear I don't give a damn that you're a witch I love you" I giggle blushing as he catches my lips in his wait did I just hear him right? "Did I just hear you right" I ask against his lips and I fell him smirk "yes my loving witch you did" he whispers back. I looked up at him "Edward…I want you to make love to me" I whisper as I blush furiously.

E POV:

I stiffen as I hear her confess to something I've wanted to do for a wail but I smile and kiss her "I will my love." I smile as she giggles and I pick her up bridal style and carry her into the bathroom knowing she wanted to take a shower. "Bella…"I set her down on her feet and kneel on the bathroom tiled floor and look up at her as I pull a black velvet box's and see she has tears in her eyes "bella will you marry me I never did get an answer any way's" I say as I see her wipe away the tears falling down her cheek and smile "yes" she whispers and I stand up and kiss her my tongue sweeping across her bottom lip and I hear her moan.

No ones POV:

Their physical interactions took a familiar if unusually fervent course. She had to see him naked and now. She pulled his shirt off and ran her hands flat against his incredible skin.

He ached to feel her warmth surround him. The feel of her pale skin with the soft rushing blood beneath excited him, pressed him on when he otherwise might have slowed down.

Clothes slipped away and finally, they were both naked and his softly glowing body covered hers. Lying on her back, her legs wrapped around his waist, she reveled in his touch as he kissed her stomach and ran his hands over her hips and thighs. Her hands wound in the hair at the back of his neck. "Edward, please," she begged. His head dipped lower and then kissed the soft flesh of her thighs. She shook with pleasure and then he pushed her legs apart and drank from her in the only way that wouldn't end with her turning into a vampire he drank from her own exceptional sweetness. Bella shook violently and tipped her head back. She regretted it immediately; she simply had to look down at him, at his skin. She stared at the beautiful iridescent glow of his back as she called his name and her pleasure peaked.

He was kissing her then and her hands were in his hair. It happened so quickly she was sure he was moving in hyper speed.

"Please be inside me," she pleaded. He nodded and slowed his movements considerably. He expected this would cause her pain and he was prepared to do everything he could to counter it with pleasure. He touched her in all the places that were guaranteed to make her gasp and moan. She relaxed and he positioned himself between her legs. He continued running his hands over her body as he slid himself inside her. It wasn't until he was in that he started to consider how difficult maintaining control in the face of his own pleasure would be. He stopped moving entirely and she put her hands on his face. "We can do this," she whispered. He nodded and kissed her again. The heat of her skin and the feel of her pulse threatened to drive him over the edge immediately. He pressed into her, filling her with his hard flesh. She gasped in pain and he was brought back to his senses.

He gave her a moment to relax, to adjust to this invasion. He ran the back of his hand over her sides and whispered, "You feel amazing." With a slight surprise, Edward realized that this moment with Bella was likely the most meaningful of his long life. He kissed her forehead sweetly and started moving inside her again, cursing himself silently for being selfish, for needing to feel the delicious friction of her heat.

Her legs spread wider for him, urging him on. Edward kissed her again and her mouth opened under his as he thrust in and out of her, slowly and repeatedly. He knew it must hurt her but she simply closed her eyes and breathed in. He reached between their bodies and stroked her in time with his thrusts. She moaned loudly and her hips bucked up to meet his hand. He rolled over then, placing her on top of him. She looked surprised but didn't complain. He continued stroking her with his thumb as she settled onto his erection. She looked down at him, distracted from the discomfort by the gentle circling of his thumb and by the beauty of his face. She relaxed and he felt her muscle release slightly. With one hand he stroked her and with the other he lifted her up and down on himself, feeling secure he would not crush her in this position.

The security allowed him to relax and enjoy the wet warmth she provided him. When she cried out his name and arched her back he grabbed her hips and pressed up into her, his own desire peaking at the same time.

When they recovered and could breathe normally, they stared into each other's eyes, amazed that they were both still intact. He was certain from the look on Bella's face, she felt it, too, and would probably like to do it again as soon as possible. He leaned up and kissed her, slowly extracting himself from her body. She whimpered at the loss of him, never wanting the moment to end.

She smiled at him, "Can vampires get a human witch pregnant?"

He grabbed her, laughing and pulled her close to kiss her again. He didn't know what would happen in the future but at the moment Edward finally felt the world was full of possibilities, maybe _forever_.

B POV:

We finally got up and got in to the shower and cleaned are self's off. Edward got dressed in the same thing he was in when I woke up and myself in a corset top with a very long black skirt Edward places my ring on my finger and it's was a 18k White Gold Diamond and Ruby Band (A/N: look at profile for pic).I pulled a wooden box out of my closet and opened it taking out a spiked dog choker and put it on as I heard a knock on the door down stairs and ran down the stairs like the normal me not the fake clumsy me and opened the door grinning widely at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

**Hey guys srry I haven't written in like forever I know I suck I've rewritten the lemon in here for you guys that thought it went by fast so ya ill try harder to put more space between the pov's and make the lemons better**

**Raven **


End file.
